


Envy

by HSavinien



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Stephen is a natural history geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship drabble inspired by the OED entry for "envy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

'I will not envy you the opportunity,' Stephen said sadly.  'I know you should not wish me to, but oh, the unclassified mammalia! the avioformes!  Say that you will collect me an uncommon rodent, my dear Aubrey.'

'I do not know that we will put to shore - indeed, I hope we shan’t - but if we do, I will put one of the boys to chasing down rats for you for an hour or two,' Jack replied kindly.  'Look to Sophie in my absence, if you will.  I think she does not quite understand the necessity of my leaving so soon.'


End file.
